


What Else Is There

by Maone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Aziraphale's to be replaced by another angel after his continuous failures of fullfilling his duties, but then Gabriel appears. abandoned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether to do a follow up of this, so I'll leave it up to you guys.

Gabriel watched the writhing form of his subordinate on the ground with blank expression. Aziraphale’s wings seizing like the one’s of a dove struggling against its predator.

“I don’t want to die” the angel sobbed, crying out as another wave of pain struck his already weakened form.

Gabriel said nothing, instead, he walked around the room doing his best to ignore the heartwrenching cries of a dying angel.

There was nothing he could have done, the decision to sacrifice Aziraphale for the sake of a new angel didn’t come from him. Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure _why._

Or maybe he just didn’t want to consider it.

Aziraphale has always been an outcast amongst the other angels, from the moment he lost his sword to the whole ‘meddling with the enemy’ deal. Nobody understood how he hasn’t fallen over everything he’s done and everything he failed to do in his line of duty. Gabriel would know, he was the one giving him those orders, even then knowing that the angel wouldn’t listen, too soft, too human.

Gabriel already got an earful over being too lenient over Aziraphale’s rather obvious act of rebellion, but he ignored those accusations, Aziraphale was **his** subordinate and he would be the judge of his actions. Nobody else.

Not even that cursed demon.

Gabriel frowned, his thoughts wandering into dangerous territory.

“ _Gabriel, please_ ,” the angel’s gasps tore Gabriel out of his thoughts and the amethyst eyes fell on him after a moment. Aziraphale’s face was deathly pale as the powerful angelic grace drained out of him at an agonizing pace, but his tear-filled eyes burned into Gabriel’s, the archangel blinked.

They decided, nothing you can do about this, just move on.

He frowned.

Gabriel found himself moving unconsciously, he knelt by Aziraphale’s weakening form, the angel was already pretty much on his last leg at this point, his wings laying limp on the ground, he was too weak to do much besides gazing at Gabriel in silent plea. He knew that there was no more time to consider.

Just end it already.

The archangel pressed his hand over Aziraphale’s eyes and the whimpers and any other movement the angel was still capable of up to that point, immediately stopped.

With a deep sigh, Gabriel slowly stood up. At the same time the bookshop’s door opened, the archangel looked over his shoulder and then back to the angel on the ground.

He reached down and pulled him up and into a nearby chair. Sensing a demonic presence approaching, Gabriel placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder and then turned around and stepped away.

 _“Thank you,”_ the angel’s voice was barely a whisper, but Gabriel heard. _  
_

He said nothing and left, leaving the angel in the hands of a demon _._


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than Gabriel anticipated before he was able to check on his subordinate after the incident. After all, wiping out another angel out of existence before it even had the time to fully exist was not something he'd just get a slap on the wrist for and be done with it. To his credit, he dealt with the situation marveously and the unfortunate demise of a new angel was quickly swept off the table, as Gabriel provided a replacement, _obviously_ , he wasn't incompetent.

However, when Gabriel returned to the bookshop, it was apparent that Aziraphale was not there. Hasn't been in a while with how little of him Gabriel could feel in the building. Somebody else's presence was pretty strong on the other hand-

"Of course that demon would do something stupid..." Gabriel muttered to himself and disappeared.

In a moment he found himself standing in front of Crowley's apartment, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He waved his hand and the door opened before him, as soon as he made a step forward, he hit an invisible wall and stumbled ungracefuly back. He warded the place.

His collision with the ward seemingly alerted the resident to his presence and the demon appeared on the other side of the threshold.

"Figured you'd show up," Crowley said coolly.

"You do realize that those wards aren't going to stop Heaven from reclaiming their own?" Gabriel straightened his tie, keeping unphased appearance, but Crowley smirked anyway. Smug bastard.

"Stopped you just fine, didn't they?" the demon replied.

Gabriel could sense Aziraphale faintly beyond the wards, that was a bit unusual as their Grace was strong by default.

"You know that you'll have to let me see him whether you like it or not. It's still his duty to report to me" he said.

He could feel Crowley's glare burning right through him.

"I don't think sssso," Crowley hissed.

"Oh, but I do, how long do you think you can keep those wards up before you run out of power? I think you're forgetting who are you looking at right now, demon." Gabriel took a step closer to the warded door.

"Threatening me won't do, you're not going near him unless you want to help and you sure don't act like that's what you're after," Crowley replied.

That caught Gabriel off guard and his smile fell. _Help?_

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, trying to push back the worry that was slowly making its way to his mind.

"Don't act as if you don't know, you were the one who left him in the bookshop and fled like a blessed coward," Crowley spat.

"I left him in a state from which he should have been able to recover on his own, he should have been fine by now-"

"Well, he's not."

"Alright, let me see him, then!"

"Not with that attitude, I won't."

" _Don't test me, demon_."

At that very moment Gabriel noticed the angel in question stumbling his way toward Crowley. He was dressed in loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms, definitely not something Gabriel has ever seen him in, so it must have been the demon's work to dress him up in that, but the clothes was the least of his concern when he looked at the angel's face, Aziraphale looked like a tired human being who hasn't slept in days, bags under his eyes, hair a complete mess, completely lost look on his face as if he had no idea where he was or what was going on. Something was extremely wrong.

"Wha's wro'n, who'sit?" Aziraphale mumbled incoherently and Crowley was quick to grab the angel before he fell face first on the ground. He was completely out of it. Crowley looked at Gabriel and whatever he was about to snap at him died in his throat when he saw the shock on the archangel's face. Gabriel made an attempt to cross the threshold as if he'd forgotten about the wards and recovered from his daze as he was zapped backwards as he hit the barrier.

 _"You have to let me in._ " Any sign of superiority was gone from his face as he looked at Crowley in desperation.

With a sigh, Crowley waved his free hand that wasn't wrapped around the slumping angel and Gabriel was rushing forward, the door shutting automaticaly behind him. Much to Crowley's surprise, Gabriel reached for Aziraphale's cheek and gently stroked it, something Crowley believed to be absolutely alien to the guy up to this point.

There wasn't much of a reaction from Aziraphale, he just blinked slowly and sighed into the touch. Crowley kept his grip on the angel even as Gabriel motioned for him to be lowered down.

"How long has he been like this?" Gabriel asked, the worry in his voice now clear as the sky.

"Couple of days, it hasn't gotten worse I don't think, but he's not getting better either," Crowley said, craddling the angel close against his chest as Gabriel examined him. "I tried to heal him, but I don't think I can fix...whatever this is."

"You tried to heal him?" Gabriel looked up, the demon was visibly upset over this.

"Yeah."

Gabriel bit back the bitterness on his tongue over what was Crowley indicating by saying this and focused on figuring out what was wrong with Aziraphale.

After a moment he pulled away and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Crowley frowned.

"Part of his Grace is missing." Gabriel muttered mostly to himself as he stood up.

"Well where the he-fuck is it?"

The replacement he provided...

Gabriel had a grim thought.

"I'll be back" he said and disappeared, leaving Crowley on the floor with unconscious angel. " _Great, thanks a lot._ "


End file.
